This invention relates to electric irons and in particular to a nozzle for spraying water onto the garment being ironed while the iron is being used.
In the field of electric irons of the type that are commonly used in the modern household, many of the irons include means to emit a spray of water droplets onto the object to be ironed which is positioned in the path of movement of the iron. This spray function is used when ironing certain fabrics and the spray function is controlled by the user of the iron. The spray of water tends to relax the fabric being ironed and assists in removing wrinkles from the garment.
Most spray nozzles used on electric irons include a plastic body, a cap, a spring and a water spreader. Such spray nozzles may also include an O-ring seal. The multiplicity of small parts make the prior art spray nozzles relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble.
The spray nozzle of the invention provides a two-piece assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and may be readily assembled, thus reducing the overall cost of providing a spray function in electric irons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle for an electric iron which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and can be readily assembled.